Resurrection Alt Ending
by RoyboyX
Summary: A look at what may have happened if Gordon didn't try to kill Emily.


"_Nothing_ would give me greater pleasure," Conrad said as he knocked Victoria down with a punch to the jaw.

"All of this will exonerate you," I said to the white-haired man as I closed my laptop, "and it's yours… but there's something I need in return."

He nodded.

"You once said I was a hell of a fighter like my mother… you knew her, didn't you?"

He stepped closer to me.

"Did the Graysons hire you to kill her like you killed my father?" I asked.

"If anyone could've proven David Clarke was innocent, it was your mother." He replied.

"How?"

"When he asked for a divorce he told her he planned to marry Victoria. Your mother's testimony would've brought down the whole house of cards."

"And then you killed her?"

"That was the plan… but, you know, I… don't always follow orders."

"Then what did you do to her?"

He was silent, so I stood up.

"If you didn't kill her, what did you do to her?" I shouted.

"Relax, Amanda, I didn't hurt her…"

That was when I displayed the gun tucked into my pants pocket. "I'm not going to ask again, is she still alive, and where has she gone?!"

His hand slipped into his jacket's pocket. I readied myself expecting him to pull out a gun, but instead he pulled out a torn piece of paper. A photograph?

"Give that to me!" I commanded.

"This will tell you what has become of your dear mother…" he said as he handed it to me.

I tore it out of his hands and turned it around, doing a double-take as I saw it was a photograph, a photograph of my mother in a wedding dress, her arm in the white-haired man's both beaming.

"You married her… you fell in love with her…" I said, barely above a whisper.

I wasn't aware that he was slowly inching the arm clutching my gun down. Before I knew it, his arms were draping around my body, and a hand moved to the back of my head, holding it to his chest.

"You're my stepfather…" I surmised, still whispering.

"Believe it or not Amanda, I have a heart."

Emily was screaming at me to push him away, push him and torture my mother's whereabouts out of him. Amanda, however, had temporarily resurfaced, and didn't care for who this man was, only wanting her mother's whereabouts no matter what she had to endure to get them.

Both halves of me, however, agreed on one thing: I was a rabbit being cuddled by a lion.

"Tell me your name then, _stepfather_." I hissed.

I heard him chuckle. "Gordon, Amanda. Gordon Murphy."

That made me let out a dry laugh. "_Murphy_… a skilled assassin like you is named Murphy?"

I snapped out of it, pushing him away from me and displaying my pistol again.

"You're not my family; tell me where my mother is!"

When he didn't answer, I said, "If you've hurt her, I'll-"

"She's alive and well. She misses her daughter," Murphy said. He pulled out an orange bottle and tossed it to me. I caught it, not sparing it a second glance.

"The hell is this?"

"It's not mine, look at it." He said.

I turned the bottle over in my hand. It was a bottle of pills, not oxycodone like Charlotte, but klonopin like Tyler. I did another double-take when I saw the label.

It was prescribed to Kara Clarke-Murphy.

"My mother is schizophrenic?" I asked. "My father told me she was really sick, and she died in hospital."

"She tried to kill you," he said flatly.

I launched at him and dealt a blow to his cheek with my pistol. He touched at his wound.

"Fuck around with me one more time, and we're going back to your torture chamber, only this time you'll be on the other side of the chains!"

"You must have wondered why you were told your mother died in hospital," he said, "Well, maybe you should consider she faked her death to protect you from her."

"Why would she do that?"

"She tried to drown you,"

A surge of memories hit me. The memory I had been trying to unlock while in the ocean in Japan was that my mother pushed me underwater.

I gasped.

"I'll bet you just remembered," Murphy said. "Your mother _is_ sick, Amanda, but not in the way you thought."

"Evidently," I whispered. "where is she?"

"You really still want to see her after what she almost did to you?"

"Come on, damn it! You already took away my father, stop prolonging my suffering and let me see my mother!" My knees felt like they were going to collapse as tears began to form.

"I want to talk to her, show her I'm alright and doing fine!"

"I can't let you do that, Amanda." He said.

"Why, because it'll destroy your sham of a marriage?!"

Instead of answering, he took me back into his arms. I felt trapped, as though he was preparing to execute me on the spot. His hands went up and down my back, each stroke getting even closer to my hips. The fingers that had pulled many triggers and eliminated all his targets circled my waist and settled on my thigh.

"What are you doi-"

He tore the denim around that area and then his other hand went back up to my waist as he pulled down my pants.

"I'm going to show you suffering!"

That was when he pushed me onto the couch, pulled my legs apart and penetrated into me.

I'd been raped before, by my foster father, who I'd stabbed with a salad fork and whose house had been burned to ashes. But that person didn't murder my father and marry my mother before sexually assaulting their daughter.

My attempts to push him off of me were met with failure.

"Why…" I moaned.

"SHUT UP, WHORE!" he screamed, thrusting harder.

This brought to mind all the nightmares I had of being raped by my foster father or Conrad. Even with Daniel I feared he wasn't protecting himself and I'd be carrying the spawn of the Graysons.

"Gordon, where are y- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A woman's voice screamed.

Murphy stopped and withdrew from me. In my door was a woman with blond waves in casual clothing.

"Mom?" I asked, the word sounding completely foreign.

"Amanda…" she whispered, running to Murphy and holding his arm. "I want you to meet your stepfather,"

"Who killed my real father!" I exclaimed, pulling my pants back up.

"What is she talking about?" she asked him. I stood up and opened the secret compartment in my staircase, fishing my father's prison photograph from the Infinity Box, before presenting it to her.

"See the US Marshal?" I asked.

She took the photo and scanned it up and down, gasping when she saw him. She covered her mouth with her hand and screamed.

"Oh my god… Gordon, you…"

"I did my job, Kara."

"Your job of killing my husband?!"

"You killed my father, stole his wife and beat his daughter. The only way you're leaving is in a body bag." I said.

That's when I shot him through the heart.

As he laid on the floor gasping for air, I knelt down and snapped his neck.

"Amanda…" my mother whispered. I stood up.

"This man killed Dad, Mom, and he almost killed me."

She could barely hold back the tears as she threw herself into me.

"Oh my god, Amanda… my little girl… I've missed you… I'm so sorry."

She held my face in her hands. "You've grown into such a beautiful girl. But why are you still here?"

"I am not leaving the Hamptons until the day my vengeance is complete."

"What vengeance?"

"Conrad and Victoria, they framed Dad. They had numerous people destroy any hope that he could restore his innocence."

She shook her head. "My god… how did I not know this?"

"Mom, he said you were sick. He showed me your bottle of pills…"

"Oh dear, can we talk about that later?" when I showed worry, she said, "Don't worry, I'm on my medication."

She hugged me, and all that mattered was that I had my mother back.

…

_A/N: This is a taste of what's to come, Revengers. My next idea involves the return of a certain conspirator (hint: not Lydia or Mason)._


End file.
